The Physics of Touch
by Ivy Aithne
Summary: [sasusaku snapshot] On a lovely spring morning, Sakura accidently bumps into Sasuke...literally.


**The Physics of Touch**

For all those who have painfully suffered through AP/IB Chemistry and AP Physics B. May our (nonexistent) souls rest in peace after May.

* * *

It was a bright morning in March, with the cherry blossoms in full bloom. Seventeen-year-old Haruno Sakura was skipping down the sidewalk, humming as she headed toward the bridge where her team usually met. Kakashi-sensei had decided to round up the three newly-made jounins for old time's sake, enticing them to come with the promise of a "good" mission. Pale pink petals swirled around the carefree teenager as the breeze went by, and she laughed, twirling with her arms wide.

"I love spring," she said her herself, slowing to a stop before she got sick. A bright smile appeared on her face as she continued her short journey. The blue birds were chirping away happily, and the grass was just beginning to turn green, retaining their vivacious color after a long, cold winter.

Even Inner Sakura was enjoying herself. Konoha often had very odd weather in the spring, usually ranging from freezing cold to summer-like weather. The temperature was always fluctuating, and the young woman was quite grateful that it was warm outside, thus making March truly seem like spring.

She counted the sidewalk cracks and hopped over some, propelling her feet forward. Naturally, since her gaze was on the ground, she didn't realize what was in front of her until it was too late.

Smack.

She felt herself hop into something rather solid, but soft. Instinctively, her arms reached out and grabbed hold of the obstacle, which was apparently round-ish. Sakura noticed that whatever was in her way, it was a dark navy blue color.

Green eyes were torn from the sidewalk and moved upwards to observe what exactly it was that blocked the path.

Naturally, seeing obsidian eyes and raven colored hair was a huge shock.

"Sa-Sasuke-k-kun!" she stuttered, highly embarrassed to the point where it slipped her mind that she was still holding on to him.

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly.

"Don't touch me," he said in his low voice, but not in a menacing manner. It was a statement more than anything else, with a connotation along the lines of "you can take your hands off me now, but I'm glad you didn't fall." Everything seventeen-year-old (soon to be eighteen) Uchiha Sasuke said pretty much had to be translated, and his currently blushing former teammate was rather good at it, especially after putting up with him for all those years.

The green-eyed girl thought for a moment, taking in his words and pulling back slightly while holding him in a loose embrace. It was such a beautiful day, and she really didn't want to let go of Sasuke-everyone deserved a little bit of companionship on a day such as this.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru told me that we can never really touch anything."

Surprised, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl who was currently _still_ touching him. Not that he minded, really, but he _did _have a reputation to keep up. At least she wasn't squeezing him to death like she used to. He mentally shuddered. That was one thing that he definitely didn't miss from his genin days.

Taking his altered expression as a sign to continue, she rubbed part of his shirt between her fingertips as she pondered its texture.

"Well, everything in this world is made of atoms of different elements. Humans are mostly carbon, while water is made of hydrogen and oxygen. Those atoms are then broken down into protons, neutrons, and electrons, with the electrons orbiting around the nucleus, which is made of the protons and neutrons. Electrons are negative, while protons are positive and neutrons are neutral. Well, if two atoms came close together, their electrons repel each other, right? Because negative charges repel other negative charges? Granted, many atoms form bonds with one another to make molecules and compounds, but there is still a slight distance between the two attached atoms. Thus, if everything is made of atoms which have these electrons, I'm not technically touching you! Because in theory, there's still a minute amount of space between us!" she concluded, with a smile on her pretty face.

Sasuke nodded slightly, indicating that he followed her train of thought. A sudden genius idea overtook him…it had been bothering him for a while, but he just had to know, and her explanation had just given him the perfect excuse.

He had always wondered what a cherry blossom tasted like.

Swiftly, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, holding them there for a few moments, cherishing the softness he felt. She seemed shocked for a moment, but timidly returned his kiss. After a short while, he leaned back slightly, leaving a small amount of room between their formerly joined lips. He smirked, mirth obvious in his dark eyes.

"I didn't touch you."

* * *

A/N: OMG! FLUFF! I had waaaay too much fun writing this! It's a very short one-shot, but I felt like it was concise but not too pithy. I couldn't think of what else to embellish the story with-it _is_ a very simple plot (oh wait, what plot?) after all, so I decided to leave it kinda bare. You can fill in the ending yourself, if you like. :) Do leave a review-this is the lightest thing I've written for a while! 


End file.
